Mystic Council
The Mystic Council is the governing body for the Mystic Realm. It was founded and led by Sirberius Reono. In the initial planning of the Mystic Council, it was decided that the Council would only have 10 members at a time. The council's first two members were Sirberius (who became the Grand Mystic, the chairman of the council) and his fiance, Rubi Delacoure. Sirberius then seeked out Tiolee Cross, the Shinigami King, to take a seat in the Council; Tiolee refused but his adopted son, Noe Cross, was accepted. Sirberius later recruited Aeris Nightstriker (commonly called "Youichi" nowdays), L'rac Aledan (or Larac as most people call him), Dapunzuel, Vode con Len, Dante, Mewt Magashio Morakami, and an angel named Akirael. Sirberius would later take in Evangeline under his wing and recruited her into the Council to have a total of ten members. Noe Conspiracy The Mystic Council had a tough road during its first year. Crime plagued the Mystic Realm. Unbeknownst to the Council, the Four Heavenly Rulers were keeping a close eye on them. "Athius" ordered two of his contacts, whom at the time were dubbed The Twins, to attempt to sabotage the Mystic Council. The Twins, actually Valentine and Kira, set out to sabotage the Council. Thanks to Valentine's manipulation of Noe Cross's friend, Zayru Licayan, prior to the order, he had a plan ready to go. Prior to Valentine and Kira's infiltration of Mystic Tower, the Council's HQ, Noe proposed that the Council start eliminating some of the criminals in the Mystic Realm. It was approved and Sirberius, Larac, Dante, Rubi, and Dante left on a mission. Valentine and Kira ambushed Noe; Valentine used his Power of Envy on the unconscious Noe. Once Noe awoke, he began to feel disgust that a hybrid who killed his friend was the Grand Mystic and that he deserved the position more than Sirberius. Noe, with the help of Vode, attempted a coup d'etat. Youichi and Calintz, an aide at the time, managed to stop the coup just in time. Vode was caught but Noe made a run for it. Noe was later intercepted by Tenkai Hyachi who killed him. While it would be years until Vode's position would be filled by Joel, Noe was replaced by Evangeline. Dapunzuel, wounded by Vode, died a couple months later and was replaced by Calintz. Bingo Books The idea for Bingo Books was first thought of by Noe Cross shortly before his death during his failed coup d'etat. Since then, the Council has done many Bingo Books. The coordinator of these bingo books is Youichi. The Council has fought a variety of criminals from small time pick pocketers to Fallen Order leaders. During their missions, two were affected the most. Dante's Corruption During his missions, Dante learned that he was the vessel for Demon Lord Draethius, who was trapped in the Death Dimension by Elder God Luke. Draethius' influence led to Dante into absorbing souls of his victims. Dante finished off Tobiya, Draethius' succubus, and Leviat, Dante's father. The corruption grew to where Dante's personality began to alter; Sirberius was the first to notice this. Feeling hatred at Sirberius because of Draethius' influence, Dante challenged Sirberius to a duel. Sirberius met up with Dante and they began to duel. The corrupted Dante nearly killed Larac and Mewt. During their duel, new Sinner of Wrath Azriel interrupted the duel and attacked Dante. After obtaining a sample of Dante's blood, Azriel fled. Dante and Sirberius continued their duel. Seeing that he had no other choice, Sirberius sealed himself and the corrupted Dante in the Death Dimension. Sirberius' Chase After Okuram One of Sirberius' "others", Sparta, became infected by Draethius' aura. He split from Sirberius and became Okuram. For weeks Sirberius searched for his missing "other". In his search, he came in contact with Valentine de Inviia, unknown that the man whom he was talking to was the Sinner of Envy. Valentine lied about searching for his missing brother Kira and helped Sirberius look for Okuram. At the Rocain Mansion ruins in the Kaidva Desert, Sirberius and Valentine found Okuram. Sirberius and Okuram fought until Okuram lost. Draethius' aura left the "other" and Okuram returned to being Sparta. It was then did Valentine execute his trap. He talked about a "missing link" and revealed a connection between himself and Draethius. However, Sirberius broke out of Valentine's trap and attacked Valentine. Sirberius spared Valenetine because he was in a hurry to find Dante. SALIGIA Incident Shortly after losing Dante and Sirberius, the Balance of Good and Evil began to waver. Youichi, determined to find the cause, sent Akirael and Larac to invesigate. They teleported to the Mu- the Bridge Between- where they saw two figures fighting. From their angle, it appeared that The Unnamed Member (Zein) fought and killed Sirberius, whom was actually a Nobody of Sirberius. Larac reported his findings. Youichi sent a team into the Mu, led by Larac. Once there, the team was intercepted by "Phaethon", one of the Four Heavenly Rulers, and were seperated. The team killed half of the Sinners in the Mu. Finally they all found each other at the Shadow Imperia, where Larac was with the wounded Dominic. There Phaethon ordered The Unnamed Member/Zein to attack. Zein was obliterated when the Sapphire Lodis Valentine had given Tenkai Hyachi activated, creating a portal. To everyone's surprise, a berserk Sirberius appeared; he was later calmed. Akirael was reveale to be Kira, who fled. The Gourd Due to his aide in the SALIGIA Incident, Valentine became a member of the Mysitc Council. Tenkai Hyachi, too, officially joined. Both Joel and Dmitri also joined. To repay the damaged caused when Dmitri and deceased Sinner of Sloth Noah crashed ARK through the Mystic Tower, Valentine offered his floating fortress, Castle in the Sky. The Council agreed to track down the escaped Dominic and Azriel. The people started to become violent and turn on the Council. It was revealed that Azriel, the Sinner of Wrath whom Tenkai failed to kill, was responsible. Valentine tracked Azriel to one of Valentine's secret facilities: The Gourd. The Council, and Nirvanism Maester C. Ling Kett, went to The Gourd where they were intercepted by four of Valentine's creations called the Key 4. All four were slain and Azriel tried to make a run for it. With the newly freed Vincent, Kira killed Azriel, becoming the Sinner of Wrath himself. The Chase After the destruction of The Gourd, the Council members went on their own ways. Sirberius went on a journey after being warned by the Elder Gods. Larac ran away to hide from Calintz, whom was after him. Joel resumed his search for missin Elder God Luke. Dmitri and Niravanism Maester 'Sis' M. N. Nairb went off to settle a revolt in Sibilis where they got themelves locked in The Clock Tower, another one of Valentine's secret facilities. Larac and Ezra went to Lemures where Larac was investigating Prince Wyatt. There, Yugo attacked Lemures in attempt to capture Larac. Ezra managed to escape with Larac's friend Krisz. Larac's condition is unknown but believed to have been captured by Yugo. Remnants of Atlantis' Rebellion Slain of Key Elder Gods Sirberius goes berserk again. He is banished by the Elder Gods. Sirberius, along with Tenkai, Valentine, and Kira, attack the Elder Gods. All but one of the Elder Gods, Hallelujah, are slain. After the battle, Kira flees. Valentine tries to persuade Sirberius to return but Sirberius declines. He and Tenkai walk off; their current status in unknown. Ragnarok Tragedy When news of the the death of several key Elder Gods from Hallelujah, chaos breaks loose. Atlantis, home of the gods, is raided. Many gods and angels are killed. All the residents of Atlantis would have been killed if Crowned Archangel Evan Nigel hadn't killed the insurgents' leaders: Matthau Ashford and Arov. The remnants, dubbed the Remnants of Atlantis, massed at the Cathedral of Serenity in Faralda. New Bingo News of the Remnants of Atlantis and Evangeline being captured by them were informed to the Council by Ashley de Superbia, the Sinner of Pride thought to have been killed by assassin Javex during the SALIGIA Incident. In attempt to stop RoA's takeover of the Mystic Realm and Lemures, the Council head out to stop them. The Council infiltrated Faralda while Youichi and N.V. were bringing the Castle in the Sky. Navigation